disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly To the Core!
'Jolly To the Core! '''is the 27th episode of Season 18. Summary The VKs and the AKs are feeling jolly to the core this Christmas year when their winter break vacation finally arrives, but Maleficent has planned to ruin their Christmas with cursed lumps of coal, unless the Disney Junior Club friends find a way to break the spell. Plot The episode begins in the Auradon ballroom where Jay and Carlos are finishing putting up the decorations, but they were having a fight over who gets to hang up the lights first. All that fighting got them tangled in the lights. Just then, Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, walks in with a clipboard saying that she wrapped the presents, hung up the tinsel, and made the Christmas clothes for the VKs and the AKs. When she looked up from her clipboard, Evie rolled her eyes to see that the boys were fooling around but she bent down to help untangle them from the lights anyway. Lonnie and Jane come in and also help Evie free Carlos and Jay as well. After untangling the Christmas lights and freeing Carlos and Jay, Jane helps them up and tells them that Audrey has sent her and Lonnie to come looking for them to help bake the Christmas gingerbread cookies. Just thinking about those cookies made Jay water, but he snapped out of it and went to the kitchen to help his friends bake the cookies and other Christmas goodies. Meanwhile, Mal was helping Ben make the invitations for the guests and she does so by adding wicked cool details to them. Ben compliments his girlfriend's magic work and Mal thanks him. Now they were ready to deliver them! Back at the ballroom, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane came back with a tray full of goodies. Only a few of them were eaten by Jay but Audrey kept him from eating the rest as she and her friends set the trays on the food tables. Suddenly, something under the Christmas tree caught Jane's eye. Six Christmas presents with the VKs' and AKs' logos on tags were underneath it. As Jay, Evie, Carlos, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie picked up the presents, Evie curiously reads the tag that read "Merry Christmas, Open Me Now!" but it was unsigned. Lonnie points out that they can't open their Christmas presents until tomorrow, but Carlos suggests that they should open them now since the tag did say to open the presents now. With a shrug at Jane, Lonnie and her friends all happily opened their presents only with unsatisfied expressions on their faces, they frowned as they all found lame lumps of coal. Carlos then flatly says "seriously?" as he, Evie, Jay, Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie picked the coal out of the boxes. Lonnie thinks that it might be some kind of joke, but then suddenly, something strange happened! The coal lumps began to glow in their hands and their weird magic seeped into their bodies, transforming them into something unknown! Later, Mal came in to call to her friends that she got the wreaths, but she looked around to see nobody around. Something weird was going on, she thought. Then, Mal spotted the opened present boxes that are now empty and she turns to look at two closed Christmas presents to Ben and Mal. Mal felt like opening hers, but she shrugs and decides that she'll open hers tomorrow, but she turns to the two boxes and takes them with her, leaving the bags full of wreaths in the ballroom. In the auditorium, Mal finds Ben, Doug, Jordan, and Ally and asked them if they've seen Evie, Carlos, Jay, Audrey, Lonnie, or Jane around. Unfortunately, none of them haven't. Just then, a magic portal appears and out came Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Miles, Doc, Sheriff Callie, Connor, Amaya, and Greg! Surprised and smiling, Mal, Ben, Jordan, Ally, and Doug gave each of their Disney Junior friends hugs! Then, Sofia asks where the others are as Mal replies that they've opened their presents early before Christmas. She then pulls out two Christmas presents for her and Ben to show them off. Mal examined hers, and gives the other Christmas present to Ben. Ben then opens it only to find a lump of coal inside it. As he takes the coal out, the coal glows and the same magic seeped into Ben's body! Then, Ben turned into an evil elf and starts acting like one! Everyone was freaking out as Elf Ben began to attack them but Kwazii uses his freezing time magic on him to stop Ben and then Mal cast a spell to tie Ben up, then gives him an apologetic grin. As Ben was tied up and Jordan and Ally tried to keep him steady, Kwazii used his protection power on himself to protect himself from the coal while he examines it's magic. With a gasp, Kwazii finds out that the coal is cursed with naughtiness magic and whenever someone touches it, they turn naughty and menacing, but there is a cure: restoring the affected person's memories! Looking over to Ben, Kwazii used his memory recovering magic on him to restore his memories, but Ben refused to remember! Luckily, Mal helped Kwazii help Ben remember by telling him about the day he invited her Evie, Jay, and Carlos to enroll in Auradon Prep, she and Ben having their date at the Enchanted Lake, the worst day that happened on Parents Day last year, the coronation, and dancing together at the school's Neon Lights dance night. As Mal said those memories to Ben, Ben's memories began to recover and he was back to normal! Mal was in tears and she hugged Ben in relief! Ben hugged her back, but he quickly ended the hug and had a serious expression on his face. He tells everyone that he is not the only one who opened his present! Evie, Jay, Carlos, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane have too and the coal has turned them into elves, too! Elves who are working for...Maleficent! Shocked and angry about her mom, Mal decides that it's time to stop Maleficent from ruining Christmas and save their friends from being evil elves. Kwazii agrees and makes a magic portal to the Isle of the Lost just for him, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Miles to go through with Mal. Meanwhile, Ally, Jordan, Doug, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Doc, and Sheriff Callie, stayed in Auradon to stop the cursed coal from being delivered to everyone. On the Isle of the Lost, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Miles, Ben, and Mal were heading towards Maleficent's castle to find a pickup truck full of coal outside. They snuck inside and hid behind crates to find all of Maleficent's henchmen and their mind controlled friends packing up cursed coal. Inside, Maleficent was busily cursing the coal with her magic and all her henchmen were putting them inside gift boxes for everyone. Elf Evie, Elf Jay, and also Elf Carlos have already prepared a bag full of evil gifts for Olympus and Elf Lonnie takes it to the sleigh while Elf Audrey and Elf Jane prepared another bag. With a gasp, Kwazii whispers to his friends to duck behind some nearby crates because one of Maleficent's henchmen were coming this way! Then, Mal comes up with a plan! As Elf Evie helped Elf Jay and Elf Carlos get more coal out of the truck, Mal shouts to Captain Jake and Ben to quickly close the back before the three elfified friends could escape! When they were trapped and shouting orders to get them out, Mal shouts back "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" as she goes inside the front row of the truck and soon, she and her friends drove back to Auradon to break the spell on Evie, Jay, and Carlos. When they came back to the ballroom, they had Elves Evie, Jay, and Carlos tied up. Elf Carlos cackles to the AKs, VKs, and the Disney Junior Club that once Maleficent's cursed coal is delivered, there'll be evil elves all over Auradon, and there was nothing they can do about it! Mal comes to her friends and tries to help the remember their memories. She tells Evie that she is not dumb enough to get a guy because she is very smart, then tells Jay about the time he and the Auradon Knights won the championship games, and now helps Carlos remember how he overcame his fear of dogs when he met the school's dog, Dude, and enjoyed rubbing his belly. After their memories were restored, Jay, Evie, and Carlos returned to their normal selves! The three of them were cut loose and after that, they hugged each of their friends thanks, but they quickly ended the hug as Carlos told them that Maleficent will be delivering her evil coal any moment soon. At least Cinderellasburg and Camelot Heights are safe, but the rest of Auradon is still in danger. The gang needed to get rid of the delivered coal... and quickly before anyone's turned into an evil elf. So everyone got into action! Meanwhile, Maleficent's henchmen and evil elves Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane were loading the cursed coal into the green, purple, and black sleigh. Just then, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and the rest of their friends arrived back to stop her as Mal shouts to her mom that she needs to stop now! But with a cackle, Maleficent refuses and says that Auradon will have her cursed coal this year! Mal asks her mom why she was doing this just as Maleficent explains that she'd never had a Christmas gift every Christmas year, even as a kid, so to get revenge on Christmas, she decides to curse the coal and turn everyone naughty just so they will know what it's like to not get a Christmas present every year. Mal felt sorry for her mom, and so do her friends, but Kwazii tells Maleficent that she can't curse the coal to make everyone naughty just because she never got any presents, and he demands her to stop now! Powers that Kwazii uses * Memory Recovering * Protection Power * Spell Breaking * Decor Dazzle * Time Freezing * Magic Portal * Magic Sword * Super Speed * Magical Music Villain Motives * Maleficent: To give all of Auradon cursed coal as revenge on Christmas Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Here Comes Heximas from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. * The episode’s title is a play of the song Rotten to the Core from Disney’s Descendants. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on Jay Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Christmas Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 18 episodes based on cartoons